My Summer Experience
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: It was summer vacation and bella is enjoying a beautiful day at the beach.What happens when Bella finds out she has an older brother?
1. Prolouge

Hey im Isabella Marie Swan. My friends and family call me Bella. i live in Pheonix Arizona with my mom and stepdad Phil. Its summer vacation and i only had one thing on my mind, untill he came along, the beach.

I was relaxing under the sun, on my beach towell when they passed by. When i say they i mean the cullens. Well Edward and Alice Cullen along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett Swan. Thats right i said Swan. Once they passed I laid back down on my towell. As I opened my eyes i couldnt see the sun. I looked up only to see Emmett, Edward and everyone else standing over me.

"Ummm....Hi?" I said curiously

"Hi. Im Emmett Swan. this is Edward Cullen, his sister Alice, Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper."

"did you say your name was Swan?"

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Cuz im Isabella Marie Swan. Bella to friends and family."

"Interesting. Anyway we are here for summer vacation. Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I Live with my mom and my stepdad phil just a little while from the beach. im getting kind hungry do you wanna come to my house for lunch?"

"sure!" said Alice a short pixie like girl.

i packed up my stuff, brushed off the sand and we headed to my house. we talked the whole way there. it turns out Emmett and Jasper are just like me. they both hate shopping and love sports. Alice and Rosalei on the other hand love shopping and cant stand sports. Rosalie said that they were here for the remainder of the summer. we returned to my house 20 minutes later.

"Mom! im home and i brought some friends! Whats for lunch?" I said loud enough for me to hear her.

"Im ordering pizza and Phil is making drinks. Who wants what?" She said walking into the hall

"Mom this is Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and this is Emmett Swan." I introduced them to my mom and she had a schocked expresion on her face.

"Emmett is that really you?"She asked.

"Yeah" He replied

"Mom whats going on?" I asked a little confused.

"Emmett and Bella follow me please."

we followed mom upstairs and into my room. She picked up a picture on my bedside table and handed it to me.

"Bella, do you know who is in that picture?" She asked.

"Yeah me you dad but i dont know who that little boy is in the picture." I told her.

"I do its me i have the same picture at home." Emmett chimed in

"Mom hes my brother?" I asked shocked.

"Yep and he lives with your dad in forks washington."

Emmett was so happy that he pulled me into a big bear hug. We couldnt wait any longer so we ran downstairs to tell everyone.

"hey guys guess what?" I said

"What?" Asked Jasper

"Bella is my sister." Emmett told them

"Emmett thats great now i dont have to come over everytime there is a game on." Said Jasper.

"Nice try Jazz but bella lives here in pheonix and we live in forks." Emmett told them. Jazz looked really upset about that little fact.

"Not for long." We all turned around to face my mom.

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Bella how would you like to go back to Forks with Emmett and visit your dad? you can go to school there and everything."

"Mom i would love to thank you sooo much your the best." i was sooo happy.

Once the pizza arrived we sat outside on the deck and talked.

"Edward we have to go your mom wants us home before 10."Rosalie told them

"Instead of going home why dont yu guys just spend the summer here i mean we have plenty of room and this is tecnically Emmetts home to now." I insisted.

"That sounds great let me just have my parents drop our stuff off." Edward said.

When he got off the phone he said his parents would arrive shortly with all of their stuff. We headed up stairs and i showed them where they would stay Emmett and Rose where in one room, Alice and Jasper in another and unfortunally i had to share a room with edward. i could tell that Emmett wasnt happy about that idea.

***

The Summer went by fast and it was the last week before school started and we where heading to the airport. I said goodby to my mom and borded the plain i was next to Emmett and he was next to Rose. I couldnt wait to meet my dad.

"Hey Emmett what if dad doesnt like me?"

"Why wouldnt he like you your amazing."

"Thanks."

"Hey bella?"I looke dover to see edward looking at me.

"Yeah Edward."

"When we get home i was woundering if you wanted me to show you around school. I mean Emmett has Football practice and Jasper and i have Soccer so we can give you a ride home after wards." He said.

"That sounds great acctually i think im gunna try out for the girls soccer team and if i make the team i would have practice too so sure."

"cool we are almost at the airport so lets get ready to get off."

I realized we were landing and got ready to get my bags from the overhead compartment. As we unloaded i grabbed bags and off the plane. as i got off i saw someone with a sign that said swan. Emmett nudged me and i looked up.

"Thats dad come on. See you later guys!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey dad! this is bella you never told me i had a sister i had to find out from renee i mean mom."

"HEy bella you got sooo big. how was pheonix Emmett?" HE said as he pulled me then Emmett into a hug.

"It was fine. It was always sunny and hot i really had trouble ajusting to the weather."

"Yeah well try living there" I said sarcastically.

We laughed and headed to the car or should i say police cruser. Emmett forgot to mention the fact that dad was Police cheif. we eventually pulled up to a house that looked big enought to fit a family of five. When i got inside Emmett showed to my room then left me to unpack.


	2. first day

It was the first day of school and I had soccer practice. That's right I made the team but not the girls team i made the guys only because the coach thought i was to agressive for the girls. Emmett was sooo happy that he said he would come watch some of the practice if his coach would let him. He was the best big brother ever.

"Bella! We are gunna be late for school if you dont get your butt down here." He yelled up the stairs.

"Im coming god you are so pushy"

"lets go." He said.

We headed out to his jeep. before we headed to school we stopped to get Edward Alice Rose and Jasper. Once we got to school Edward brought me to the office.

"Hello Ms. Stelzner. This is Bella Swan shes new here"Edward told her.

"Hello Bella. Here is your scedual Hope you enjoy your first day." She told me

"Thank you."I replied back

As we walked out of the office Edward took my scedual and looked over my classes. He had a shocked expresion on his face.

"What is it Edward?" I asked

"We have every class together"He said excitedly.

"Atleast ill know at least one person in my classes." I said and Edward laughed.

Edward took my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. i looked down and blushed. Edward chuckeled. He pulled me towards the english building and into class for the start of class we sat in the back our hands still interlocked. When the teacher Walked in Edward imediatly let go of my hand. i was suddenly upset.

I then decided to write a note to edward.

_Edward,_

_im sooo glad i met you. Maybe after Practice you and Jasper would like to come back to the house with me and Emmett for dinner._

_Bella_

I gave him the note. He quickly responded.

_Bella,_

_I would love to but i was thinking that you and i could get to know each other a little more. maybe we could go to dinner and see a movie besides there is something i need to ask you before Emmett tells you what it is._

_Edward_

I then responded with sure i would love to. so it was set we would go out to dinner after practice then catch a movie. Geography and bio passed quickly it was then lunch time. After bio ended Edward took my hand interlocked his fingers and we walked to the lunch room. edward offered to buy me lunch so he sent me over to the others. On his way back he was followed by two blond girls. I figured cheerleaders and i was right.

"Bella this is Jessica and lauren."

"Hey bella!" Said Jessica

"Hey Bella" Said lauren

"Hi" I said back

"Eddie Teddy come sit at our table i missed you over the summer. i want my man back"Jessica whined

"No jess go away."

"Please Eddie."I herd him mone

"Jess go away he doesnt like you he probably never did so why dont you and lauren just go back to your table before we have Emmett escort you back" I said

"Look new girl dont mess with me or your junior and senior year will be hell." Jessica Replied.

"You really think im scared. Ive heard wose threats then that. So go ahead and try see what happens when i have my big brother Emmett around." I replied with a smirk on my face.

They both gasped and stormed away as i looked around everyone had a shocked expression on their face even Edward.

"Damn Bella i didnt think you had it in you."Emmett smirked

"Being just like you comes in handy."I herd Alice and Rose giggle and i joined in

"Bella can i talk to you for a second?"Emmett asked

"sure"

i followed emmett till no one could hear anything we were saying.

"Bella tonight when you and Edward go out for dinner hes gunna ask you to be his girlfriend now if it were up to me i would tell you to say no but its your decision. i only have one thing to ask how do you feel about him?"

"I really like him but its my first day of school and im not so sure if i want a boyfriend right now but could you do me a huge favor?"

"sure"

"When i go back over to the table and tell Edward that you need to speak to him just tell him how i feel and let him Know to wait a month before he asks me."

"Ofcourse"

"thanks emmett ill send him right over." With that said i gave Emmett a big hug and turned back to the tabel.

"Edward Emmett needs to speak to you."

**Epov:**

"Edward, Emmett needs to speak to you" Bella said as she walked back over to the table.

So i got up and headed over to where Emmett was standing.

"Whats up dude?"

"Dude i just talked to bella and she said she really likes you bu tshe doesnt think shes ready for a boyfriend. she also said that you should wait atleast a month before asking her to be your girlfriend. but i know how you could make her want to be your girlfriend sooner you would only have to wait like a week or two. but ill need Rose alice and jasper in on it too."

"okay ill go get them." I went back to get Alice Jasper and Rose. i told bella to stay put and we would be right back.

"Whats up emmett?" Alice asked.

"Okay well Edward really wants to be Bellas boyfriend but we have to make her jelous. so i need Rose and Edward to pretend that you too are dating and i need jasper to pretend like hes intrested in Bella. Now alice dont get made at me..."

"Im not mad i think its a great idea. i know exactlly what jasper can do he can go up to bella at the end of the day and talk her into being his girlfriend. Then he can lean in for a kiss."

"Then in about 2 weeks Bella and i could have a huge fight and Edward can be the one to comfort her. Rose can think hes cheeting on her and dump him thats when edward can ask bella to be his girlfriend."

"that might just work."I said

"lets get this plan into action."Emmett responded

We all agreed on the plan and went to put it into action. Rose and i walked hand in hand and sat down next to each other at the table. Jasper then came over and sat next to bella. The rest of the day passed with flying colors.

**Bpov:**

It was time for soccer practice and i was dreding it. Even though i would see edward i still had this strange feeling that jasper likes me and i kinda like him. i made a new friend during practice. talking to mike made the two hour practice go by soo much quicker. After practice i caught up with the guys and we headed back to the car. Edward and Emmett walked a little behind. Jasper and i walked ahead and had a conversation.

"So bella i was just woundering if maybe you would like to maybe be my girlfriend?" Jasper asked me.

"Ummm..... Sure jasper i would love to but arent you going out with alice?" I asked

"No we are just good friends so you will really be my girlfriend?"He responded

"Sure I would love to" I told him.

He took my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. we walked back to the car and sat next to each other.

***

for the next couple of days everyone was talking about how they think Jasper and I look cute together. Even Alice seemed okay by it. It was the end of the second week that Jasper and i started to date and everything was going fine. I realized that Edward didnt seem happy with the fact that Jasper and i are dating. Jasper and i were walking to the car when he stopped and started to say something.

"Bella we need to talk about something."Jasper said

"What is it Jasper?"I asked.

"I really dont think we are gunna work out."

"What but we were getting along so well what went wrong?" I was about to cry.

"LOOK WE JUST WONT WORK OUT! OKAY GET OVER IT! I DONT LIKE YOU ANYMORE!"Jasper was yelling now

"Fine and from now on just stay away from me."I started to cry as i ran away.

I ran just far enough that noone could hear me sobbing. Just then i herd someone calling my name.

"Bella!Bella!"

I reconized the voice it was edward.

"Edward?" I asked not sure if it was really him

"Bella! ohmygod what happened?" Edward asked.

"Jasper just dumped me and then he started yelling at me." I was still crying

"Edward Cullen what is going on?" Rose was screaming

"Rose im just trying to..."Edward started

"Save it! Its over!"Rose turned and walked away

"Edward im sooo sorry i didnt mean for you and Rose to break up."

"Its okay can i ask you one question?"

"Sure" i responded

"I know Rose and I just broke up but would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Edward of course i will."

"Thats great. you have know idea how long ive waited to ask you"

Just then Edward kissed me. we walked back to the car. I was soo happy Edward drove to school that way it gives us some alone time. As he started the car one of my favorite songs came on the radio entitled Girl You Shine by: Arron Carter. Edward started to laugh as i sang the whole song.

"I see you everyday and i cant seem to think of anything to say. to you babe how can this be it breaks my heart when your smilin at me. the moment that i laid my eyes on you(my eyes on you) i knew you d be the one to make my dreams come true. Girl you shine like reflections on the water girl you shine like the sun in the sky, girl you shine like the moon does in the night time, girl you shine like the stars in the sky. In you i see something i cant find never again babe your always on my mind if i could find away to open up my heart we'd be together we'd not be apart. the moment that i laid my eyes on you iknew youd be the one to make my dreams come true girl you shine like reflections on the water girl you shine like the sun in the sky girl you shine like the moon does in the night time girl you shine like the stars in the sky. Girl i cant imagine being with out you, and i know your gunna make my dreams come true, and though ill never leave you ill never see you ill give you every peice of my heart. Girl you shine (shine) shine (shine) shine on me, girl you shine (shine)shine(shine) shine on me, Girl you shine (shine) shine (shine)shine on me girl you shine(shine)shine(shine)shine on me, your all i need to survive and girl you keep me alive and girl you shine like the stars in the sky."

"i dint know you could sing" He commented

"i only sing that song its my favorite."

we arrived at my house and i had Edward come inside. We ran into Emmett and told him that we were together. he was sooo happy.

***

**Srry bout the relle long** **paragraph i couldnt find the lyrics. I know this chapter is a little confusing but it will get better I promise **

**Read and review**

**Cassie:)**


End file.
